Combat
This section covers combat gameplay for GIRLS FRONTLINE Combat in GIRLS FRONTLINE takes place on a strategic map with a battle/tactical view. Aside from individual T-Doll combat capabilities; player-set formations, equipment, supply status and various other factors influence operational outcome. This guide assumes you know how navigate your way to the combat section, if not please check here for the UI Navigation. __TOC__ Combat Types STRATEGIC MAP= *This mode is turn-based, turns will be announced with on-screen 'PHASES'. *The main use of this mode is to position echelons, resupply, and other various actions. *Defeating all enemy echelons does not award victory. HQ capture is still required. (MIDNIGHT difficulty exempt) Actions *Tap and hold on an enemy echelon to see its composition. *Actions points are required to move and deploy echelons. *Resupply, evacuation, and position switching do not require action points. *An additional action point is given per-controlled Airfield or deployed echelon. (Takes effect after the turn.) *Action points are resupplied with every turn. |-| TACTICAL VIEW= *This mode is real-time with active combat. *Contact with an enemy echelon triggers this mode. *Victory is achieved by eliminating all enemies. *An entire friendly echelon rendered combat incapable (0 HP), or an enemy managing to cross over the echelon's position results in defeat. Actions *Every T-Doll has a skill, which has a chance to activate during battle. *The player can drag each T-Doll manually to grid positions, to adapt to changing conditions. (Note: Manual positioning does not cancel out formation bonuses) *The pause button at the bottom of the screen allows pausing and withdrawing the entire echelon, when chosen and confirmed, the player will automatically lose the battle. *Withdrawn combat-capable withdrawn echelons can be redeployed at airfields/HQs. *Withdrawal of T-Dolls / echelons that have no chance of victory in the battle prevents unnecessary losses. |-| MIDNIGHT= First introduced in OPERATION CUBE, MIDNIGHT introduces night-operations. *Overall control is identical as NORMAL and EMERGENCY. Mission objective is changed from HQ capture to enemy elimination. *All T-Doll accuracy is reduced by 90%. Can be partially nullified with Night Combat equipment. *Echelons can only be deployed on Airfields and Headquarters that are within visual range in night combat *Points outside of visual range are fogged, unfogged points are within visual range. *Handgun T-Dolls give 1 point's range of visual range around the echelon. *Armored enemies may appear in this difficulty. Requires AP munition equipment to be eliminated effectively. Deployment 1. Tap on a friendly HQ/Airfield to deploy combat echelons. 2. Select an echelon, then tap 部署 (DEPLOY) to confirm deployment. *Deployment can only be done on controlled HQ/Airfield nodes. *Echelons cannot be assembled in this menu, echelons can only be assembled in the FORMATION menu. *Deployment consumes Manpower. Movement・Capture Advancing Capture Beforecap.jpg|Echelon on a neutral point before end-turn Aftercap.jpg|Neutral point captured after end-turn The most direct way to capture a point. An echelon's presence will change ownership of a node. 1. Advance an echelon to the point. 2. Once occupied and cleared of any present enemies via battle, the point will be captured after the turn ends. Encirclement Capture Controlling the immediate surrounding points around a certain point, results in the surrounded point being captured by whichever side controls the surroundings. *Encirclement-capture only works when the target point is not linked to other nodes under the same ownership. *Encirclement has no effect on echelons. *Encirclement-capture affects the enemy the same way as it affects the player. *As above, the other two points are unable to be held due to being linked to enemy points, even if captured by an echelon at the end of the turn, will be immediately re-captured by encirclement. The first point has no such problems as it's linked to a friendly point. (Friendly Airfield) *By occupying two points with two echelons that are linked to each other in enemy territory it is possible to create a friendly-controlled 'pocket' while surrounded by enemy controlled points. (As it contains two points instead of one) Position Switching Echelons next to each other can switch positions without spending action points. 1. Double tap on an echelon, then tap on another adjacent echelon to bring up a menu selection. 2. Select 换位 (Switch Position) to switch. *Echelons on two different airfields can also switch positions regardless of distance without spending action points. Resupply・Evacuation 1. Double tap on an echelon to access this panel. 2. Choose the desired option. *Resupply can only be done at friendly HQ/Airfields, and consumes Ammunition and Rations. *Evacuation can be done at any point on the map. However any ammunition and rations in possession by echelons will be lost when withdrawn on non-HQ/Airfield nodes. Supply Supply is vital to operational success, without it your echelons will not be able to launch attacks or defend against them. *A turn costs a bar of rations, battles cost 1 bar of ammo and an additional 1 bar of ration on top of the normal turn cost. *Enemy echelons do not have supply concerns If the echelon fully expends ammunition and/or rations, this warning appears next to the echelon on the map. * The Status bar's ammo/ration display shows an average, if there are partially supplied T-Dolls there will be no warning displayed even when the circular bars display 'empty'. To determine if a squad is truly empty on ammunition/rations, double tapping on the echelon brings up detailed information. Effects An echelon that is partially dry on ammunition/rations are still able to engage combat, albeit with reduced effectiveness. *If short on ammunition, T-Dolls may not be able to attack. *Effect of ration shortages are not clear yet. *If fully expended on both ammunition and rations, the echelon is guaranteed to lose any combat. *A warning will appear if the squad advances towards an enemy echelon when fully empty on ammo/rations Battle Result After combat has ended, all members of an echelon will obtain Experience, along with a combat ranking. *Combat ranking does not affect EXP gain, all nodes on a map (Except Boss battles) give a fixed amount of EXP. *T-Dolls will receive a x2 or x1.5 EXP boost depending on combat performance. *Echelon leaders have a LEADER EXP bonus *MVP T-Dolls will have an MVP EXP bonus *Defeated T-Dolls (0 HP) also receive EXP upon battle end. *A lost battle still rewards EXP, albeit minimal.